Core Narrative 7
MAIN EVENT SHOWDOWN THE DEATH OF KOLARIS Basic Concept – Two brothers fight to the death over the resurrection of an ancient being called a Titan. All the while, the sun Kolaris, is on the brink of supernova. Yakin, the evil brother, is rounding up the rest of the planets inhabitants to sacrifice them to resurrect the Titan. He believes the Titan can lead him to a portal that’s rumored to lead to another world. Marian, the good brother, is cast out of hiding to try and stop Yakin. While Yakin is made to be seen as the main antagonist, it’s revealed that there is a person in the shadows whispering into Yakin’s ear, who has an even larger, more sinister planning looming for Norya. The Hero - Marian The Physical Goal – Stop Yakin from sacrificing more people and resurrecting the Titan. The Emotional Goal – Confront Yakin for the first time since he murdered their parents and attempted to murder Marian. Personal Obstacle – Marian hasn’t practiced Magic in decades. He fears that unloading so much magic so quickly may kill him. In the end, where Marian we finds out he’s a demi-god and half-brother to Galvant. Which leads him to unleash his full demi-god powers. The Villain - Galvant Justification – Galvant is the son of Azeal, the god of this planet. Long ago, during a way with his own brother, he lost the right to his body. Now he uses vessels and jumps to a new body, when the current one can’t contain his power. Galvant is the Emperor Palpatine to Yakin. He is using Yakin to resurrect the Titan so he can use it as a vessel and finally have a body strong enough to hold all his power. Supporting Cast 1. Flora, The archer. Flora is the inciting incident that thrusts Marian out of hiding. She comes from a group of rebels with efforts of stopping Yakin. 2. Cosmo, the fairy frog. Cosmo helps Marian navigate through the dense forest. 3. Abner, the half titan. Abner and Cosmo save Marian and Flora in the forest when they’re being attacked by Yakin’s creations, tiny creatures called Famorians. Locations 1. Kalah, the underground city. Marian and Flora head to the underground city of Kalah to gather materials for their quest. In the city, they are cornered by Yakin’s soldiers and have to escape. 2. The Portal. While trekking through the forest, Marian wanders off on his own and ends up finding the Portal. But before he can explore, he’s interrupted by a mythical creature who offers him guidance. 3. The Forbidden Abaddon, the coliseum of death. A huge roman type coliseum housing the titan, where Yakin forces people to fight to the death. Their blood flows into drains which flows directly into the Titan. Logline On the brink of a supernova, a powerful demi-god is forced out of hiding to stop his brother from resurrecting a Titan and escaping, leaving the planet to its demise. Medium – Animated Feature Film Why does it make sense? How does the story take advantage of the medium? There’s several different avenues we can take when we go with feature film. We can go live action with cgi, full cgi or even animated. With how big this story is and the events described, I think an animated feature would make the most sense. I don’t see this dragging on to be a TV show, and it might be too visually intense enough to be a comic or graphic novel. Platform – Streaming Services Why does it make sense? How does the story take advantage of the medium Streaming Services are the way to go in terms of movies nowadays. In the next five or so years, I believe most movies will be on streaming services, with a large chunk of them actually premiering on these services. Additive Comprehension We learn a lot of things from this: 1. What happens with the sun. 2. What happens to Norya’s inhabitants. 3. Through the interactive graphic novel: additional information and history. Bowl of Serial 1. One-Off Story